The Heart In The Broken
by SinkMeInTheRiverAtDawn
Summary: Sweets past comes back and he's sure that its nothing. Can he trust his friends enough to let them in? or will he stay quiet until its too late? I suck at summaries so sorry... I OWN NOTHING This is my first Bones fanfic after not watching the show in so long so... Be gentle please...
1. Phone Call

**This is my first Bones fanfic and I don't really know how to put Bones' speech pattern and just the things she says into this all that well, so please don't be to mad… Also I such when is comes to anything mental and will try my best with Sweets. That being said I am sorry for grammar mistakes and punctuation mistakes. I am not confident in anything I write… so please do not hassle me to much. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCACTERS! Another thing, I have only just gotten back into watching the series so I am a little rusty when it comes to remembering things about past seasons. As for my other stories that I am working on, I am writing another chapter for We Your Family and am going to put The Other' Pawn, Thor' Brother on hold until I get creative and figure out how I am going to continue that one. If I mess up on anything please tell me and I will either fix it or tell you in another chapter why I did it that way if it was something I had intended. **

Booth and Bones were sitting in Sweets office as he spoke with them. Booth sighed slightly and stared at Sweets with a bored look while Bones tried her best to try and not say anything about how she thought his field was irrational and slightly annoying to her since she held no interest in it. Booth jumped up as his phone rang and spoke. "Will you look at that, there is a God." He said as he opened his phone. "Booth." He said into the small speaker. "Yeah… Alright." He closed his phone and looked at Bones. "We've got a case. Body in an RV." He then turned to Sweets.

"You know you should have your phone off in here." He said annoyance in his voice as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his temple slightly. He had been through this with them before and was beginning to not care since they never seemed to listen to his rules anyway.

"Perhaps we can finish this another time." Bones suggested as she got up and followed Booth as he headed out the door.

"Somehow I doubt we ever will…" Sweets muttered as the door slowly closed behind them. He sighed and shook his head before smiling slightly as he got up and walked back to his desk before sitting down and opening a document for a case to finish it. "Some things will never change I guess…" He said to himself as he began typing. After awhile he heard his phone ring and he answered it. "Hello." He said into the small device. "Yeah sure." He said after a moment and nodded. "Be right there." He said as he saved his document and got out of his seat before heading out the door and to the Jeffersonian.

Soon he got to the Jeffersonian and walked up to the platform where everyone else was. "Hey," He said earning everyone's attention. "You said you needed me."

"That's why we called you Dr. Sweets." Bones said as she leaned over the rotting remains of a murder victim.

"We needed you to build a partial profile of a potential killer for us to go off of." Cam said.

"Right." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked over. He looked at the remains and from the clothes of the victim even he could tell this was probably a woman. He looked at their clothes and noticed the pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, but were pulled around their waist. "Given the state of where the victims clothes are I would say this is someone who possibly intended to rape this person and ended up killing them and later regretted it and tried to fix their clothes somewhat… Where did you find the body?" He asked as he looked up to Cam and Bones.

"She was found in a small field in Idaho." Hodgins said as he walked over to the computer. "Soil samples I took from under the finger nails, in the mouth and in the hair show that the victim was in Montana for at least a month before she was dropped in Idaho." He said while pulling up some of the samples and then turning to them. Sweets nodded and looked back at the victim.

"Uhh…" He sighed and looked over her remains. It was hard to get more information since she was still decomposing and it made it a lot harder for him to make anything out with her flesh and everything else covering her in a way to where she didn't even look human. "I'm sorry I cant really see anything else that would stand out to me right now."

Cam nodded. "Well thank you anyway for trying." She said with a slight smile and went back to taking tissue samples and other things from the remains.

Sweets nodded and began to leave. "Call me if you find anything that you could use my help for." He said as he walked out the door. While he was walking to his car he heard his phone ring again and he answered it thinking that Cam or Bones had found something and were going to ask him to come back. "That was fast." He said into the speaker and his eyes widened slightly while his mouth opened a bit as he listened to the voice that spoke to him. "How did you get this number?" He asked after a moment of being silent. He got no answer and was hung up on. He stood there for a long time just staring at his phone then glancing around slightly.

"Sweets?" He jumped when he heard Angela' voice. He turned to her. "Are.. Are you alright?" She asked as she walked up to him. "You seem a little.. Jumpy I guess."

"Yeah," He said while nodding. "I'm fine. What are you doing? Don't you have to work on the case?" He asked.

"I'm waiting on the skull. Cam said it might be awhile so I am taking my lunch break." She said with a shrug. "You wanna join me?"

"I would be under the impression that you would be going with Hodgins. Did you two have an argument or something and that's why he's not with you?"

She shook her head. "He just has a lot of bug things to do and I would like to not eat in the bug room today." She said and began walking to her car. "So you coming or what? I'll buy."

Normally he would have said no and returned to his office… But maybe sometime away from work and spending time with one of his friends would do him some good. "Umm… Sure." He nodded and followed her. "I have got nothing else to do and I could use a cup of coffee." He followed her to her car and climbed into the passenger seat. Angela smiled and pulled out of the parking lot before heading to a small coffee shop. Once there they got out and Angela bought them both coffee and herself a doughnut, once they had done that they went and sat on a bench near a fountain.

"So you gonna tell me what got you so jumpy?" Angela said as she took a bite out of her doughnut.

"Nothing had me "jumpy" as you put it." Sweets answered not looking at her as he began to drink his coffee. She gave him a blank stare until he looked at her. "What?"

She took another large bite of her doughnut almost finishing it right there. She swallowed and then spoke. "Sweets… I'm a mother of a little boy who tends to break things and then tries to hide them, you think I cant see a lie?" One of her eyebrows raised as she looked at him. He sighed and looked away hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees. "Honey, you can talk to me." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Some things are better left alone." He said looked at her slightly then back to the ground.

"Sweetie you talk to people who think like that for a living. Do you really think leaving this alone and bottled up will do you any good? Even someone like you needs help sometimes." She rubbed his shoulder slightly trying to comfort him. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply and looked at her.

"Thanks Angela… But I'm fine. That past is just that, the past." He smiled and stood up. "I think I'll head back to my office now."

"We're five miles from there Sweets." Angela said and stood with him. "and you don't have your car."

"I think a walk would be nice right now." He said and smiled. "Thanks for the coffee." He said and turned leaving. Angela sighed and watched him leave. She wanted to say more but she knew that he would just try to shut her out more and that was the last thing she wanted. She was sure that in time he would talk to her. She threw the small portion of her doughnut down to a bird who flew off with it. She smiled as the bird flew off and then she walked back to her car.

She drove back to the Jeffersonian and pulled into her parking spot before sitting there for a moment. After a bit she got up and walked inside. She noticed that everyone seemed to be in there offices and walked over to the bug room where Hodgins was sure to be. Sure enough he was sitting there looking through some of the soil taken from the dump site. "Hey." She said quiet but loud enough for him to hear. He turned and looked to her.

"Hey." He paused and then spoke again. "What's the matter?" He asked putting the soil samples down.

"It's Sweets… He's hiding something and its bothering him." She walked over to him and sat down in a chair across from him. "When I asked him about it he just said that something's are better left alone. I never thought that I would hear those words come from his mouth."

Hodgins nodded and sighed. "Its easy to say that its better to let it out… Until it affects you. I'm guilty of that, you know that."

"Yeah…" She hung her head slightly. "But you have told me about those things. I'm realizing just how little we actually know about him…" She said in a guilty tone. "I mean we've known him for years and we never really spoke to him about much of anything unless it was about a case."

Hodgins smiled and laughed once in his throat. "Yeah I guess…" He shook his head. "Damn… We really haven't been that good of friends have we? We have our moments with him, but besides that…" He trailed off.

"I just wish he would talk to me… I want to help him, but he wont open up…"

"Give him time Angie." Hodgins said and smiled at her slightly. "Now I think we better get back to work and find this killer." Angela smiled back and nodded before leaving the room and heading to her office to do a facial reconstruction. She found the skull sitting on her desk and she walked over to it. She placed her hands on the desk and stared down at the skull where the eyes would be.

"Time to give you a face." She said and got to work.

…...

Sweets sat in his office staring at his computer screen. He didn't even have the slightest determination to get anymore work down today. Not after that phone call. After awhile of sitting there he began to search through old files in the database. He knew what he was looking for and he knew it would not take him long to find it, a couple hours maybe if he worked fast. He heard a knock come from his door. "Come in." He called and the door opened to show Booth walking in. He glanced up and then closed the database and leaned back with a slight smile as if nothing was wrong. "Can I help you agent Booth?" He asked as the agent got closer.

"Cut the façade, Sweets. Angela told me about today." He said and pulled a small chair over before sitting in front of Sweets.

"I beg your pardon?" He said continuing his charade. Booth gave him a blank stare. "I have gotten that look twice now today…" He said folding his hands together and resting them on his lap.

"Because your lying." Booth said. Sweets could tell he was going into protective Booth mode. Then again Booth never really tried to hide that. "She said she watched you talking on the phone to someone and when you let the phone drop away from your head you went from being normal Sweets to… Shock. Someone threaten you?" He asked.

"No." Sweets said honestly.

"Then what was it?"

Sweets sighed and ran his hands down his face as he leaned back in his chair. "You wont leave until I tell you, will you?"

"No." He said while shaking his head. "Which means you are not leaving either."

Sweets leaned over and rested his arms on his desk before looking Booth in the eye. "Just someone I thought I would never hear from again. Someone I thought was dead." _And actually hoped was dead… _Sweets thought as he stared at Booth. "Just caught me off guard and brought back memories. That's all."

"If that's all them why didn't you tell Angela that?"

"Because I was still in the shock and wondering stage." He answered and leaned back once more. "Its nothing Booth. I promise." Booth stared at him long and hard as he thought. He knew how to tell if someone was lying and he could see it in Sweets eyes that he wasn't lying… But he had a feeling that he wasn't telling the whole truth. As long as the shrink was safe Booth didn't mind if he didn't tell him everything. He didn't like it, but he didn't mind. After all there were things he would never tell Sweets, at least not yet.

"If it does turn into something… You promise to tell us?" He asked as he stood and towered over Sweets who staid sitting. He nodded and Booth stared at him a while longer. "You better, Sweets. It happens in this line of work but… None of us want to have to attend your funeral. So don't you dare make us… Ever. Understand?" Sweets smiled and laughed quietly once.

"Yeah, I promise." He continued to genuinely smile as Booth left his office. Though none of them were ever really good at showing how much they each cared for each other to Sweets it was obvious and he didn't mind the little names and teasing he got while here. Though he would never say it or show it.. He smiled a little inside when ever they playfully messed with him. Though with Bones it was harder to tell if she was being playful or honest. He turned his attention back to his computer screen and resumed what he was doing.


	2. Sibling Found

**Someone told me about adding what season it is in, I am sorry for not remembering your name… Fanfic will not let me go back and see the comment (This is something that happens often for me). I don't have a certain season mainly because I cant remember what happens where and I am unable to watch most of the season again. Bones and Booth have their kid as well as Hodgins and Angela. Sweets is not with Daisy anymore. Also I thought about the story name a bit… and I don't really like it that much, if anyone has any ideas for a new title I would love to hear it. I used more of the Science smart characters and sorry about that part… **

"Sweets?" Booth said as he walked over to the younger mans desk where he saw him asleep. "Hey, Sweets." He said as she shook his shoulder until he woke up.

"Booth.." He mumbled as he sat up fully and ran a hand down his face.

"You been here all night?" The agent asked. He got a slight nod. "Doing what?" He asked and looked to the computer screen. He read the name Andrew Mill, before Sweets closed the tab. "Who's he?"

"No one." Sweets answered a bit too quickly. "He's no one." He yawed slightly. "What time is it?"

"9:23. You didn't answer your phone and Cam asked me to stop by." He said and stared at Sweets for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Sweets asked as he saw Booth staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What's up with you?" He asked and leaned against Sweets' desk slightly. "Don't lie, Angela told me about yesterday." Sweets looked up at him before standing.

"I need to go." He said and went to walk around Booth only to have the older man grab his arm.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." He said in his father tone before forcing Sweets to take a couple steps back.

"Agent Booth, I'm late enough as it is. I was suppose to speak with-"

"Stop talking Sweets." He ordered. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Sweets gave him an annoyed look for a moment before sighing. "Fine." He said and threw his hands up slightly. "Andrew called me."

"Who the hell is Andrew?"

Sweets hesitated before answering. "My birth father." He said with no emotion in his voice. Booth nodded.

"I see… How did he get your number?" He asked.

"There are a number of ways for someone to get my number, agent Booth." Sweets pointed out and put his hands in his pockets.

"You just said that like it was the least out of the normal thing that could happen. We know what happened to you Sweets. Aren't you the least bit worried about it?"

"Well it surprised me yeah, but I doubt he would do anything." Booth gave him a look that said 'You're an idiot.' "What?" Sweets asked.

"He beat you as a child, Sweets. What makes you think he wont be cocky enough to come after you again?" Sweets sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I really don't have time for this, Booth." He said and looked up again before walking the other way around his desk. "If you need any help on the case, call me." He said as he walked out of his office.

Booth sighed and shook his head. "Yeah sure…" He said and walked out himself before heading over to the Jeffersonian. When he got there he saw everyone standing around another body. "Another one? What is that 3 now? Where did you find this one?" When he began to ask everyone just looked at him. "What?"

"She's different." Bones said and looked back to the skeleton.

"How so?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"This is how." Angela said and brought up a facial reconstruction. "Remind you of anyone?"

Booth looked at the screen and sighed after a moment. "And you are sure this is correct?" She nodded. "Damn… Was she killed like the other two?" Bones nodded. Booth shook his head slightly. "Great, just great." He said and turned to walk away. "Are you sure she is related?"

Bones nodded again. "The DNA matches. She was a sibling, though from what we can tell she had a different mother."

"Where are you going?" Hodgins asked.

"To find Sweets."

"I doubt he even knows she existed, Booth." Cam said. Booth looked to her before turning and walking away. Cam sighed. "How do you think he'll take it?" She asked looking up at the members of her team.

"Who knows." Angela said. "Sweets it better and hiding his emotions than we think he is."

"We should get back to work before we end up getting more victims." Bones said and began to look over the bones again.

"Agreed." Hodgins started. "I'm gonna go look over some of the insects we found again." He said and walked back to his lab area. Cam did the same and went back to her office. Slowly everyone eventually left except for Angela and Bones.

"I really hate this job sometimes…" Angela said after a moment. Bones looked up at her.

"I feel the same way sometimes." She admitted. "But I find that I enjoy catching the ones who do theses things and saving more people. Knowing that I can save more people from suffering makes me feel better. But I know how you feel." She said. "Can you scan the bones and figure out what made all these marks on the bones?" She asked and Angela nodded. "There is significant remodeling and just about every bone."

"Do you think that she was…" Angela stopped when Bones nodded. Angela sighed and hung her head slightly. "Who could do this to anyone, let alone a teenager?" She asked as she walked back to her office. Bones watched her walk away before returning her attention back to the bones. She didn't know how long she had been there as she was pulled away from the bones by her phone ringing. "Brennan." She said as she answered it. "How'd he take it? … I see…" she sighed. "Call me if you get anything else."

"Was that Booth?" She heard Hodgins voice and turned around.

"Yes. He just told Sweets."

"How'd he take it?" Hodgins asked and walked up to her.

"He didn't say anything and… just walked away." She said as she put her phone back into her pocket. Hodgins sighed.

"I really hope we find this guy soon."

"Did you get anything from your findings?" She asked changing the subject slightly.

"No." He said and shook his head. "I cant find anything that would help us out in this."

…...

Sweets found himself sitting in his car staring at the wall of the parking garage. He had come down there after Booth told him and he had intended on going back to his apartment, but just ended up sitting there. He let his head fall back against the head rest and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard someone tapping the window on his passenger side. When he opened his eyes and looked over he saw Booth who was gesturing to the handle and asking him to open the door. He reached over slowly and unlocked the door allowing Booth to slip inside. "Is there something you needed?" He asked as the agent closed the door.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said and leaned back a bit before looking at Sweets.

"…I'm fine." He said not knowing how his hands clutched at the steering wheel.

"Sweets you found out you had a sister and that she's dead. You may not have known her… But she was still your sister. I know I would feel guilty if that happened to me." He said with a sigh. "You're the shrink, you should know its not good to keep something like this in." Sweets said nothing and just tightened his grip on the steering wheel more. Booth shook his head. "You're really not going to try and talk to me about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" He snapped. "I only just found out I had a sister who probably had to live the same way I did and possibly for longer. Who knows what else she had to live through, he was pissed when I was sent away, he was bound to have taken that out of her and who ever he had her with, cause it was certainly not my mother." He said almost to fast for Booth to understand. He breathed out heavily before leaning over and resting his head on the steering wheel. "I know what she must have gone through and can imagine what she might have." After a moment Sweets asked. "How old was she?"

"I don't know, from the facial reconstruction… I would guess early teens." Booth said and then placed a hand on Sweets' shoulder. "We're gonna find the bastard that did this."

"I-I'm gonna head home." He said and looked up at Booth who nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Booth said before he closed the door and let Sweets drive off.

The drive back to his apartment seemed to last forever and he almost hit a couple of people as he thought about everything that had happened the past two days. When he finally got back he smiled a bit at the couple neighbors he passed and walked over to his door. She he got his keys out he noticed scratches on the lock. For a moment he stared at it and then he reached for the door handle and opened it without having to unlock it. He thought about walking away and calling Booth, but decided to walk in. When he walked in he saw he things thrown around and his furniture torn up and broken. He just stood there for awhile staring at it before he slowly walked in. His suits were torn up and thrown around, his dishes broken and his books had pages torn out of them and lying everywhere. He pulled his phone out and dialed Booth's number. "Booth." He said and swallowed thickly. "I need your help." He said and walked out of his apartment before telling Booth what happened.

**Shorter chapter I know... Sorry. **


	3. Clues

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I never really thought that anyone would like this story, since I don't have much experience with writing for it. There is less of Sweets in this chapter but he is in here. Also for the part where Angela is searching for the other two siblings and the others are looking for things, go into YouTube and listen to Amy Stoup Quiet Hearts. I kind of wanted to do the little cut scenes where they are all looking for something and have a song playing in the background as the search. **

"How's Sweets?" Cam asked as Booth walked up onto the platform where the bodies were being examined again.

"He's being quiet and refused to talk about what happened. The most I could get out of him was how he found out what happened to his apartment…" He sighed and shoved his hands into his pants pockets before looking down at the bones. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Carly More. She was 16 and lived in North Carolina with her brother Henry More, he died in a car accident a couple months ago.." She sighed and looked at the other remains before looking back at Booth. "All 3 people died in the same manner. And they are all under 19 years old and above 14, but besides that I cannot find anything that links them. He doesn't even have an ID yet." She said nodding to the farthest body. "That body that was found in the RV…"

"What about it?"

"Someone stole her." She said with sigh. "We don't know how. We didn't even get around to making a facial reconstruction for her." Booth sighed and shook his head.

"Sick bastard." He said and thought a moment. "The other day when I found Sweets sleeping in his office, he told me about his father. He was doing research on him and even got a call from him." Cam opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had heard about what happened to Sweets when he was a child. "He said it was nothing and that he didn't think the bastard would do anything… But I think this might be him behind these killings. One of the victims is his daughter and his other two children are missing along with him."

"We don't have enough evidence to say that, but I understand where you are coming from. Take a look at his history, see if you can find anything that can link him to these murders. If you do that then we can defiantly look into him and where he is. I'll send you over my findings." Booth nodded and then walked away to find Angela.

He knocked and the wood frame of her door and then spoke, "You wanted to see me?" He asked and walked over to her as she turned around.

"Yeah." She said with a nod. "I found this." She said and held up a tray with a picture on it that he couldn't tell what I was of. "I managed to get the picture slightly restored with a program of mine." She said and turned to her large monitor. "Here's what I got." She said and brought up a picture of two small girls with black hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin along with a woman with the same hair and eyes, but her skin was darker. The woman also held a small infant who seemed to be sleeping. They were sitting around in a park and they were smiling. "We finally got a hit on Sweets' sister. The one closest to the mother is Ann Shipp, she's the one that's dead. Her sister," She said with a breath. "Is the one that's missing along with her brother. They're the other two in the picture. The sister's name is Adrian Shipp and her brother is Hunter Shipp. The mother is Martha Shipp, she died a year after her son was born and her only living relative it her older brother Andy Shipp. He lives here in DC."

Booth smiled slightly. "Good job. Do you have the directions to where he lives?" She nodded.

"I'll send them to your phone." He nodded and thanked her before quickly heading out of the room and heading to his car after he grabbed Bones.

After a slightly quiet car ride the found Andy's home and knocked on the door. "Andy Shipp." Booth said loud enough to be heard from the inside. They waited a few moments before they heard a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass followed by a string of curses. Booth was about to kick in the door when it opened and a tall thin man with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Sorry about the wait, my dog tripped me and just broke a few dishes." He said with a towel in his hands as he dried them. "Can I help you?"

Booth held out his badge. "I'm special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We came here to ask you some questions about your sister, her husband and her children."

Andy looked at them with a slightly horrified look. "They're dead aren't they? The girls and Hunter?" He paused and swallowed before stepping aside. "Come in." He sad and let them in. They walked in and he closed the door. As they walked in a very fluffy Saint Bernard came running up to them in a playful motion and rubbed on Bones' leg slightly. "Jo stop that." He said and gently pushed the dog away before leading them to his living room. As they got into the living room Booth instantly saw a picture of a woman in a military uniform and a folded up flag under that.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at it.

"Uh, no." He said and shook his head. "That's my daughter. She died over in Iraq a few years ago."

"Sorry for your loss." He said.

"You were military right?" He asked and Booth nodded. "Sometimes you can kind of tell who's served and who hasn't."

"You ever served?"

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "I was never healthy enough. I get sick very easily and I had cancer a few years ago and just beat it last year." He said and sat down as Booth and Bones sat.

"Mr. Shipp," Bones started. "You asked if your family was dead when we got here. Is there any reason you would think that?" She asked and crossed her legs.

"That bastard she married, Andrew. He use to beat the shit out of them. I called CPS a few times and they never did anything. They were all in sports and that son of a bitch would always blame the training. I was never around so I never saw him hit them, until one day."

"And what day was that?" Booth asked.

"A little over a year ago I think. I was living a few miles away from them at the time and I was heading over to pick them up and bring them to school, I walked in and saw him hitting Adrian. When I tried to get in the middle of it he grabbed a knife and stabbed me." He said and leaned back slightly.

"According to our records you didn't look for them after they went missing, all you did was file a missing persons report on them. Why is that?" Booth asked.

"I was in the hospital for a couple months after he stabbed me and I have been looking for them, I've never stopped." He said and walked over to a file cabinet before pulling out some things. "I searched for them in secret because Andrew… Well he was always very paranoid and very careful. He had military training even though he never went into the military, he learned from his father. I have never been able to get much, just rumors and supposed sightings of him." He said and walked over to them before handing the papers to them. "The last time I got a rumor about them, it was a few months ago. According to a friend in Montana, that's where they were." He sat back down. "The FBI does not usually get into something unless they found something else…" He said and looked at them. "Did you find them?"

"We discovered the remains of Ann Shipp. She was stabbed multiple times and-"She felt Booth shove her leg with his slightly. She looked over to him to see him shake his head then look to Andy. She looked over to see him with his head down, he was shaking slightly. "We are sorry for your loss." She said and glanced at Booth.

"Do you know of any parks that they use to go to before your sister died?" He got a no. "We will keep in contact." Booth said and stood up. "Thank you for your time." Andy said nothing and they left.

…..

"Angela." Cam said as she walked into the artist's office. "Do you think you can do a face search in some data bases for the missing children and for the father?"

"Yeah, but why?" She asked.

"Because according to Booth the father was very paranoid and knew how to hide, if we can find anyone that matches there descriptions, we might be able to save those kids. Also look for that park in the picture." Angela nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you if I find anything." With that Cam nodded and left the room.

While she was searching through the data bases Brennan was staring at the bones and every now and then she would pick one up and look it over before placing it down and picking up another one. She would slowly feel for anything she may have missed on the bones and would write down anything else she found. While she was feeling the mandible she noticed a small sliver of bone that did not belong to her in-between the back teeth. She carefully pulled it out and looked at it carefully before placing it in a small plastic container and putting a lid on it. She called in one of the security guards and asked them to deliver it to Hodgins. He nodded with a small smile which she returned and then he left, leaving her to continue to look over the bones until she hopefully found something else out that could help them.

Booth was sitting in his office looking through the papers he had gotten from Andy and comparing them with some of the things they had found. Every now and then he would sit back in his chair and stare off at nothing while he thought. After a while he decided to look into the other cases and began looking for anything to connect them with. As he searched and searched he found that the other victims that they had found an ID for had all been to the same park at some point in their lives. He stopped when he saw a picture of a teenage boy that fit the facial reconstruction that Angela had made for him. As he searched for the name of the boy he found him. Michael Mathews, age 16. He and the twins had gone to the same high school. He was in foster care and no one had even filled out a missing persons report for him. Even when he searched for the boy in the high schools records he barely found anything.

Before Booth had begun his own search he went and talked with Sweets about everything that has been happening. Now Sweets was looking over the crime scene photos for the cases they had so far and had come up with the conclusion that who ever had done this to those teens was angry, dominant, aggressive, compulsive and would do whatever they had to do to win. All of the teens that had been killed were killed by being stabbed over and over again. They all had 11 stab wounds and the female teens had been raped. He sighed slightly and continued looking into who could have done this. Though he was pretty sure of who.

Angel looked to her computer then to the small drawing she had done of the twins and their little brother together. "I think you guys have been missing for long enough." She said and began to type things into her computer and running them through multiple data bases. She sat down on her office chair and began to stare at the computer as it worked. Every now and then for the next few hours she would have to out something into it and then resumed the search. She found herself smiling slightly when she got a couple of hits. After a few more minutes she found a picture from a security camera dated about 2 weeks before Ann died. In the photo she was standing next to her sister with their brother in between them. They were standing outside of a gas station. She couldn't see the father and hoped that meant that they had managed to get away from him... Or at least the other two siblings did. "There you are." She said with a small smile. "Now where did you go?" She asked herself and got up to go tell Cam about what she had found as he computer continued searching for a more recent photo.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I have been having a lot going on with my family and with school and I dont know when I will be able to update and I'm sorry for that. I had another chapter for all most all of my stories I am working on, but my computer had gotten a bad virus and I lost all of the stories I was working on… I will try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
